


dance away my doubts

by blazingmushroom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pure fluff. I am not kidding., Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: Virgil didn't know how to dance.Which would explain why he was doing an awful job at this.Thankfully, Roman didn't seem to mind.





	dance away my doubts

"Look Princey- you know I'm not good at this, so if you're gonna expect anything from, I will, without a doubt, disappoint you."

"You've been doing fine thus far, and frankly, I would say that my expectations have been exceeded."

"Har har, very funny."

" I'm serious!" Roman laughed, before twirling Virgil underneath his arm again. "If I recall correctly, you've been doing amazing since the start."

Virgil ducked his head to lightly bump his partner in the chest. "Quit it, you sap. You think too highly of me."

"I would never lie to you."

The pair began to sway at even pace, with Roman switching his hand to the small of Virgil's back, whilst the latter hung his arms behind Roman's neck. For a moment, Virgil wondered why they were doing this, and how in the world did they even begin dancing? There wasn't even any music playing, only the credits of Cinderella closing in the background. 

The room was too dimly-lit as well. They managed to knock into multiple objects while in their trance. (And judging from the way that Virgil's sock felt damp, they might have spilled one of their drinks.) If Patton or Logan were awake right now, either one of them would throw fit at how much of a mess the two of them left in their trail, more so Logan than Patton. 

If they hurried, they would be able to fix up the mess before anyone else would notice their secret rendezvous. The fact that they were keeping all this a secret was the least of his stories. Everything was going to be okay, and this dance was going to end soon anyways and-

"Love, are you okay?" Roman picked up his chin with a finger, and Virgil watched him furrow his eyebrows, , in what Virgil could assume was worry. "You were frowning . Is something wrong?"

And for some reason, all of Virgil's concern's vanished, for just a moment. 

"I've never been better." he murmured, before burying his head into the jut of Roman's neck. Sometimes, Roman's gaze could be a tad too intense. "Really. I feel great." And that was the complete truth. 

Sure, his sock was wet from the spillage, and he definitely stepped on Roman's feet more times than he can count. They missed Cinderella's dance with the prince, and they burned the cookies, which they spent two hours preparing. They might have accidentally flooded the kitchen from and impromptu food fight, and broke Logan's special jar of Crofters. 

But he was dancing with his boyfriend close by his side. an hour past midnight, during the witching hour. Fingers were carding between his hair and if he leaned at just the right angle, then they could have kissed.

So yeah, for lack of a better word, Virgil never felt better than this.

"I think I love you."

Roman abruptly stopped swaying and glanced down to the bundle of goodness that was buried into his chest. He questioned if he heard correctly, and from the way Virgil froze, and tightened the hold on his neck, he probably did.

"Is that okay?" Virgil's hands played with the collar of his boyfriends shirt, subconciously searching for an item to fiddle with.

His heart nearly swelled at the sight. Kissing the top of his boyfriend's head, Roman brought up a hand to scratch a line behind his ear. "Of course it is. I was just surprised, that's all. I apologize if that scared you."

Virgil hummed in acknowledgement and they continued to sway again, a still silence their companion. 

"I love you too. And I really mean it." Roman continued, trying to catch the other's gaze again. "And I truly do mean that. So don't you dare doubt my faith in you. In this. In us." 

Setting his chin on top of his head, Roman relaxed. "I just can't believe you said it first. I was planning to do that for a solid week."

"You cheesy sap." Virgil whispered, letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "And yeah. I, ugh. I feel the same. About the faith and stuff." He let out a groan. "I screwed that up, didn't I?"

"Trust me, you didn't." Roman said fondly, carding his hand through Virgil's hair again. 

"Sorry for not saying it as eloquently as you did."

"I'll have you know that I have no idea why you're sorry. As sappy as it sounds, I adore everything about you. Even your lack of eloquence."

"...ditto."

For once, everything felt okay. Things were going to get better. 

Without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing is beginning to deteriorate, and it's a feeling I can't shake off. So time to hope for the best and try to improve, I guess.


End file.
